This is Too Easy
by Perthy25
Summary: The Modern Warfare team enter Narnia, but finds that fighting the White Witch's army too easy.
1. Chapter 1

MacTavish sighed as he saw more Russian policemen appear from an alleyway with pistols and shotguns. He looked over to Price, who was reloading his M4A1 while Ghost and Roach were still engaging the enemy. Nikolai was shooting at the Ultranationalists with his stolen TAR-21.

"Price, we need to fall back and hide."

"Rodger that, Soap you and Ghost go first. Me and Nikolai will cover you."

"Nikolai!" Soap shouted, "Cover me!" before leaving his hiding place and sprinting into a street packed with houses.

"In here!" Soap said to Price, Ghost, Roach and Nikolai who were running after him, pointing into a seemingly deserted house.

They went upstairs, when they heard a voice shouting in Russian.

"Come on Sergey! We must not let them go! Yura and Viktor, upstairs now!"

"Shit, they're coming." MacTavish whispered.

"Come on, let's move." Price said calmly. They tried to go into the rooms, but they were all locked. Finally, they found one unlocked, but all there was inside the room was a huge wardrobe. Soap looked over to Price and said,

"Aww come on. You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Come on Soap, there's nothing else we can do."

"I'm not getting into that thing." Soap said.

"Fine, your choice." Price dismissed, pointing at the door.

"On second thoughts, I'll come." Soap said, walking back to the wardrobe. Price opened the door and gestured to Soap and Nikolai to get in first. He went in followed by Ghost and Roach and closed the door behind him accidentally.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Soap asked

"I've shut us in a wardrobe." Price said simply.

"Captain Price, I think you should take a look at this." Nikolai said from behind a trench coat. Price pushed the coat out of the way and heard something go _crunch._

_It must've been my imagination_ Price thought to himself before hearing it again. He realized that it was his feet and looked down but saw nothing but the darkness. He turned back and saw a light at the back of the wardrobe.

His first thought was that it led outside. Intrigued, he walked further and saw snow underneath his feet. He felt Soap touch his shoulder and looked back at him. He was holding two winter coats and Price took one. They put it on and continued until they found Nikolai gaping at the place they entered. Ghost was clearly surprised although it didn't show under his masked face.

He had the right to. It was snowing all around, and the trees were covered with snow. They were taking in the scenery when a fox ran out of the woods.

"Are you sons of Adams?" the fox asked, clearly shocked. _Wait, what? It talked?_

Price looked at Soap who stared back.

"Well, are another overgrown dwarf? Have you shaved you beard off?" it asked them.

After the fox saw the three men shocked at it, it finally understood.

"You _are_ sons of Adams!" it exclaimed

Roach opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. The fox, irritated that the five men weren't replying, lost his temper.

"Look, if you stand here the queen will kill you all!"

"The _what?_" Price asked

"The queen, you fools! Now follow me, I have a place for you to stay. By the way, my name's Derek." the fox said.

They walked for hours until the fox sniffed the air and shouted in horror.

"By the Mane, they're here!"

"Who's here?" Price asked

"The wolves, they are the queen's secret police! They-" he was cut off by a loud growl. The group looked over to the source of the noise, and saw a pack of about ten wolves looking at them. The snarled and growled and hissed and barked. Finally, one of the wolves spoke.

"Are you sons of Adams?" it asked in a rough voice. When nobody answered it snarled and said, "You will die!"

It lunged at Soap, who quickly dispatched it with a quick slash of his knife to the neck. The wolf fell down and laid motionless. It's pack members, infuriated, charged at them but were all killed with quick bursts of gunfire by the rest of the team.

Derek, who had his eyes closed praying to Aslan, opened them at the sudden silence. The men stood with their guns smoking looked back at him. He stared at the in disbelief, then a large smile grew on his lips.

"What is it Derek?" Nikolai asked

"With your weapons we can win Narnia back from the evil witch!"

"What witch?" Price asked

"I'll explain later. Let's just get to our place." Derek said

"Who's place?"

"My friend's."

"We should have asked you in the first place." Nikolai said

"Anyway, my friend is the Beaver and his beautiful wife." he said, "They are less than ten minutes walk away."

The group trudged on in the waist-deep snow until they found a small wooden hut made with sticks in among the forest.

"Will it fit all of us, friend?" Nikolai inquired

Derek was about to answer when a beaver waddled out.

"Derek? You brought visitors?" she asked, "Oh my! More sons of Adams! What a day!" she added after she saw Soap, Price and Nikolai.

"Please come in!" she squealed happily, pointing at the entrance.

"I don't think we'll fit through." Soap said.

"Of course you can dears! The others could!"

_The others?_ Price thought. Who else would be here where humans were both praised and hated. He squeezed himself through and saw quite spacious and cosy living room with a fire in the fireplace. In it he saw another beaver, but what shocked him more were four children.

There was a blond one, he looked like he was eldest and very protective by the way he looked at him.

A teenage girl with beautiful brown hair caught Price's eye. She looked so mature, so intelligent by her posture.

A dark haired boy looked at them sullen-faced. He looked unhappy about something, and it wasn't the weather.

The last girl was the smallest. She looked very miserable and it seemed as if she just cried. Her dark long hair looked like the other girl's.

"Who are you?" the oldest boy and Soap asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Price and the older girl asked simultaneously.

"Can you please stop copying us?" Nikolai and the younger boy said.

Everyone stopped and started laughing. It grew until the children and the animals were on the floor. Even Price chuckled a little. The only one who was still upset was the younger boy.

"What's wrong with the lad?" Soap whispered to Price.

"And do you think I look like his bloody father?" Price asked back

Soap glared at him, but was interrupted by the male beaver.

"Come on, have a seat." he said, pointing a one empty chair.

The five looked at each other. There was a moment of complete and utter silence. Then all hell broke loose. Soap rushed on to the chair first, pushing Price aside. Nikolai kicked Soap off and was about to take a seat when Roach kicked him off. Price lunged onto the chair and was about to be tackled by Ghost when he thought of something.

"I am a higher ranking soldier than all of you! Therefore I get the seat!" Price shouted over the commotion.

"That's not true! We are the same rank!" Soap protested.

"Tough, I'm older." Price said, grinning victoriously.

The four adults now joined the sullen-faced boy skulking on the floor. The children looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

There was an awkward silence, which no one spoke until Soap finally got the courage to start them off.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Soap. Who might you children be?" he asked pleasantly, extending his hand.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, and these are my siblings." the blond said, pointing to the older girl, "That's Susan, this is Lucy and over there is Edmund." he said, pointing to the young girl and the sullen-faced boy.

"What kind of name is Soap?" Edmund asked

" I thought the same thing when I first saw him." Price said.

Soap rolled his eyes and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You have been brought here to save the land from the evil white witch." the female beaver, who introduced herself as Mrs. Beaver told them.

"Then what-" Roach began before being stopped by Mr. Beaver.

"The wolves!" he shouted before a loud howl pierced the silence.

Immediately there was a scuffling on the roof. Some of the branches fell away to reveal a wolf digging. Soap fired a few shots, killing it. It's dead body fell down onto the floor, as Lucy screamed. The beaver opened a trapdoor, gesturing them in. The men groaned and rolled their eyes and ignored him. They saw about five wolves rush through the door and they shot them dead before they could get in. Satisfied, Price walked towards the entrance, but was tackled by a large canine to the floor. Everyone except the men was horrified. When Peter saw Soap grinning evilly, he sent the man a questioned look.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Peter asked.

"Oh, old Price can handle it." Soap replied.

They were stopped when a whine sounded in the air. Price was over the dog with a foot on its head.

"Ghost, we might need some information from this guy here." Price said, obviously referring to the ways that Ghost could wheedle anything out of anyone.

"My pleasure." Ghost said.

Soap knew what was going to happen and herded the children out of the shack.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. They're just having fun." Soap replied.

The children, the beavers and him were outside waiting for the rest of the team to finish their interrogation. The bitter cold was just like his home in Scotland.

"So, where are you from?" Soap decided to ask.

"England." Peter said.

"Do you know why we're here then lad?" he asked

"No, but the beavers mentioned something about an evil witch and this Aslan lion." he replied, "He is supposed to save them."

Soap nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't expect much from a boy, but in a place where animals talk anything could happen. He looked around for any signs of danger when he saw the dark-haired boy was missing.

"Where's your brother what's-his-name?"

"Oh Edmund, he's right-where is he? " Peter said.

Soap immediately radioed Price.

"Shit, we have a situation here Price. One of the boys is gone, over." Soap told him

"Hold on, we're nearly finished. I'm sending Roach and Nikolai to help you."

The girls next to them were terrified. They hugged their brother and tried calling out Edmund's name.

Not thirty seconds later Roach and Nikolai appeared from the shack. They rushed over with their guns raised.

"What happened?" Roach asked, "Captain Price told us one of the boys were missing."

"Right. Get moving, we need to search-"

"No!"

Mr. Beaver waddled towards them. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Why not?" Susan asked.  
"Because he couldn't have been captured. Did he come here before?"

"Yes." Lucy squeaked

"Then he went willingly. He's been to her castle, she's taken him in with her magic." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then we'll just have to find him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Price asked as he walked out of the hut.

"There's only one place. The Witch's castle. No one has ever dared to go in!" Mrs. Beaver wailed sadly.

"Bollocks. We'll get him out."

"There's no way, she could turn you into stone with her evil powers!"  
Price sighed at the beaver's stubbornness. His team was getting that boy out and they wouldn't fail.

"Come on, let's get moving."

It was dark before they reached the castle. _Perfect for a night op_, Soap thought as their group approached the fortress.

"Alright, Nikolai, you set up here. Girls, you stay with him."

"What? No way! We're going to find our brother!" hissed Susan.

"You stay here." Price responded with a stern look that even made the angry girl stop dead in her tracks.

"Fine. You'll get lost without me!" she said haughtily.

Nikolai watched as the girl and Price continued to argue, and chuckled as he set up his Dragunov sniper rifle opposite the castle.

"Price, this is Eagle's Nest. You have no guards I your way, but proceed with caution."

"Rodger that," Price said to Nikolai, "Let's go."

The team of 3 moved quietly in the darkness through the halls of the castle. Susan had finally talked Price into letting her join them.

They looked around and saw stone figures of magical creatures, twisted in painful positions.

"I wonder what sick bastard would buy these?" Soap asked aloud.

"I don't know! They look horrible!" Susan said.

"Cut the chatter, you two. We're nearing our objective.

As they turned the corner, they saw a large hallway leading to the throne room.

"Soap, move into position for breach on that door," Price said as he gestured to a large doorway that led to the throne room.

He placed the frame charge on the door and stood back.

"Ready."

"Copy that. Charge is prepped."

After looking around to make sure that everyone was out of harm's way, he gave the OK signal to Soap, who started the timer.

The smoke and noise was so sudden, so unexpected. Edmund was enjoying more of the Turkish delights the witch gave him when the room filled with a thunderous rumbling of sound that shocked him.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"I have no idea!" said the witch, slowly. She drew her wand out of her pocket and held it tight in her icy fingers.

"Alright, who's behind this mess?" a voice came from the smoke. Seconds later two men and a girl came running into the room. Then he saw that it was his sister and two soldiers. Before he could say anything, the witch grabbed him and pointed the wand at his neck. The back door was suddenly destroyed when a Minotaur barged in and looked around.

"Target at 12 'o clock!"

The Minotaur was met with a hail of gunfire, and it fell down dead from its injuries.

"Let the boy go or you die!" Price shouted.

She suddenly dropped him onto the floor.

"I have nothing against you. I was just making sure he was alright!" she said.

"Alright missy, put your hands behind your back or we'll have to do that for you."

"You don't know who you're messing with!" As she shouted, she pointed her wand at the dead Minotaur. It turned into stone as soon as she had directed it.

The witch probably expected these men to bow down to her power. But what she didn't know was that 300 metres away lie a sniper who could kill her if she moved.

"Now bow down or you all will meet the same fate!" She laughed.

She hadn't finished when a 7.62x54 rifle bullet passed from the cold air into her cranium.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 days later_

Price and his team had been introduced to Aslan, the Great Talking Lion. Now, they were getting ready to engage the Witch's army, as their own forces prepared to go to battle.

"Soap, you and Nikolai man the machine guns at the front! I'll find a good position and pick of high value targets, over." Price said to Soap over the walkie-talkie.

"Come on, Nikolai. Let's go!"

He walked down the hill onto a patch of high ground with rocks for cover and set up the M249 Machine gun. Nikolai did the same with his MG36. They were in a good position to cover their advancing troops from the enemy forces.

"Now, where are they?"

* * *

_2 hours later_

The enemy attack had begun. Creatures of all sizes were charging at them. As soon as they were in range, Soap and Nikolai opened up on the enemy soldiers. Without armour or cover, they were torn up into shreds. Within minutes of the attack, the machine guns had overheated from constant firing; there were no lack of targets.

Soap unslung his assault rifle and started firing in bursts. He and Nikolai only shot to kill, as their ammunition was scarce.

Their side looked on in amazement as two men took down an entire army. They cheered them on, as Price shot the more menacing Minotaurs and dangerous creatures.

In 15 minutes, it was all over. The enemy forces were dead, and most of their own men were safe. They only went into battle after Soap and Nikolai ran out of bullets to shoot. Even then, most injuries were light and there were very few deaths.

Back at the camp, Aslan congratulated them on their victory.

"You have done Narnia a great favour. Thank you."

"Anything we can do to help, sir." Soap replied.

"It is now time for you to go home. Your world now needs you more than us."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Price told the newly crowned kings.

"Thank you for what you've done. We all owe you." Peter told him gratefully.

The men walked away and out into the portal created by Aslan to return to their old lives and their homes.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!This is the last chapter in my short story.**


End file.
